glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio XVII
Tyler y Pierre-(Corren) Adam-Chicos, qué pasa? Tyler-Hemos escuchado la canción de Mason, debemos converncerlo de que la de a conocer Adam-Quieres decir que no quiere lanzar la canción? Porqué? Pierre-Dice que trató de probar un poco de la fama y no le gustó nada Adam-Porque...le presentamos a la persona equivocada Tyler-...Es cierto chicos...pero lo increíble es que cambia algo así por... Adam-...Por qué cosa? Pierre-...Acaba de volver con su novia y estamos felices por eso...pero ella está embarazada Tyler-Lo que significa que... Adam-(Boquiabierta)...Qué tiene de malo?! La ama y si no le gustó la fama no lo culpo, tal vez es un sacrificio que hace por estar con la chica que ama Pierre-No lo entiendes Adam...escuchamos su canción y nos dimos cuenta que tiene un gran talento, sus notas son super altas, está desperdiciando una oportunidad de oro Adam-Bueno, escucharla para creer Tyler y Pierre-.......... ............................... Mientras tanto Joey, Mason, Madison, Jane, Alistair y Spencer estaban desayunando en un café Joey-(Pone en la rocola "Lady Marmalade" y camina a la mesa con los cafés) (Se sienta en la mesa) Aquí están los cafés Jane-Moría de sed Joey-Segura que no tienes nauseas? Jane-No hay alerta por el momento Joey-Muy bien Mason-Estás segura? Jane-Chicos, lo tengo todo bajo control Los 6-(Ríen) Madison-Bueno, pero en cualquier momento ese pequeño puede salír de ahí ya que casi se vencen los 9 meses Jane-Dios, sólo de pensar en el dolor, debe ser horrible Spencer-Por eso debemos comenzar con las lecciones de respiramiento para que puedas pujar con facilidad Jane-No digas eso (Ríe un poco) Joey-No puede ser, eso no se dice (Ríe) Silencio... Joey-...Será diferente con la cesarea? Alistair-(Se atraganta con su café) Joey-(Ríe) Alistair-Muérete (Ríe) Mason-Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no me quite más el apetito? Alistair-Joey comenzó con lo de la cesarea Madison-Basta, ya no quiero oírlo (Ríe un poco) Joey-...Me siento felíz...es la primera vez que solo los 6 nos reunimos después de la graduación Madison-Empezando juntos, terminando juntos Joey-...Y también estoy felíz por ti Madison, sin esperarlo ahora te has casado con el hombre de tu vida Madison-Bueno me siento bien...yo digo que lo disfrutaré Joey-Y sí que lo disfrutarás...hablo en los 2 sentidos Madison-Basta (Ríe) Alistair-Cómo es que puedes decir demasiados chistes en doble sentido? Joey-Jack, Zack y Rian me enseñaron algunos y se me quedaron Alistair-Ok, lo entiendo Joey-Qué me dices tú Mason? Cómo va tu canción? Mason-La grabé pero...ese tipo de cosas no es lo mío, prefiero no darla a conocer Joey-No entiendo, cómo es que no quieres hacerlo? Mason-Tú quieres alcanzar la fama, yo tuve la oportunidad y te lo digo de amigo a amigo, no es bonito Madison-Porque era la persona menos indicada Mason-Eso no es lo mío Joey-Porque te presentaron a la persona equivocada, por eso si algún día alcanzo la fama no me juntaré con gente escandalosa Alistair-Cuando seas famoso? Joey-Ya hablamos sobre esto y no terminó bien, sólo olvídalo Todos-(Ríen) Mason-Me pone a reflexionar lo que me dices pero ya tomé una decición y es...no Joey-...Ok, respetaré tu decición En el baño Joey-(Cantando en voz baja) Where's all mah soul sistas Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista (Se mira al espejo)...Ser famosos por un dia . . Adam-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, New Directions! (Se abre el telón) Joey-Where's all mah soul sistas Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas Joey, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Alistair y Jane-Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista (Joey-Ooh) Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista Jane-He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge Struttin' her stuff on the Street She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh Jane con New Directions-Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Mason-Hey hey hey) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Spencer-here) Mocha Chocalata ya ya (Alistair-oh yea) Creole lady Marmalade Joey-What What, What what Mason, Jane, Madison, Alistair, Spencer y Joey-ooh oh Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi Alistair-yea yea yea yea Spencer-He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that Magnolia wine On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah Jane con New Directions-Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Mason-da-da-da) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Mason-here ohooh yea yeah) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Mason-yea) Creole lady Marmalade Jane, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Alistair y Joey- Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Mason-ce soir, what what what) Voulez vous coucher avec moi Alistair y Joey-yea yea uh Alistair (Con Madison)-He come through with the money in the garter belts I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin', why spend mine (when I can spend yours) Joey (Con Madison)-Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry Imma keep playing these cats out (like Atari) wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes 4 bad ass chicks from the (Moulin Rouge) Jane, Madison, Spencer, Alistair, Joey y Mason-hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas Joey-We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste Joey y Alistair-if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalate-a what? Creole Lady Marmalade One more time C'mon now Jane, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Alistair y Joey-Marmalade (Madison-Uuuhhh)... Lady Marmalade (Madison-Uuhh yeah)... Marmalade...(Madison-Ooh... hey Hey Hey!) Madison-Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth color of cafe au lait alright Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More (Alistair-More)-more (Joey-More)-more Mason-Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 Spencer-Sleepin' the grey flannel life Madison-But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, More-(Alistair-More) more (Joey-More) -more Madison con New Directions-Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Mason-da daeaea yea) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Alistair-ooh) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Joey-yea) Creole lady Marmalade Jane, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Alistair y Joey-Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Joey-ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Spencer-all my sistas yea) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Alistair-ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Mason-C'Mon! uh) Joey-Madison...(Madison-oh Leaeaa Oh) Spencer... (Spencer-Lady Marmalade) Alistair...(Alistair-hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...) Jane...(Jane-Oh Oh oooo) Rockwilder baby...(Mason-baby) Moulin Rouge... (0h) Misdemeanor here... Mason, Jane, Madison, Joey, Alistai y Spencer con New Directions-Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...... (Todo el mundo aplaude alocado) . . Alistair-Tierra llamando a Joey, despierta!!! Joey-Ah! (Reacciona)...Ya voy (Se va) .................................. Mientras tanto Tyler-Bueno, cómo les pareció? Sam-...Esa es definitivamente su canción? Pierre-Sí...pero dijo que no se la mostraramos a nadie Adam-Típico de ustedes dos Tyler-Pero sabes porque lo hicimos Sam-Ya hablaron con él? Pierre-Se ve demasiado convencido de su decisión...saben, los artistas buenos cada vez van desapareciendo o cayendo más bajo...a esta época hace falta nueva música innovadora Tyler-Tantos talentos escondidos como él Silencio... Los 4-Tenemos que hacer que cambie de opinión!! Pierre-Qué vamos a hacer?! D: Sam-...Lo mismo que hizo Bill...ganarse su confianza Tyler-Sí! Es buena idea, así seguirá nuestros consejos más fácil Adam-Tiene sentido, también puede ser la razón por la que Skylart y Madison decidieron casarse repentinamente Tyler-Qué podemos hacer para ganar su confianza como lo hizo Bill con ellos? Adam-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo Pierre-Tenemos que hablar con Bill! Sam-No podemos, está de luna de miel con Hayley y no volverán hasta en 2 semanas Pierre-Tenemos que llamarlo! Sam-No podemos, sería mal educado de nuestra parte si lo interrumpimos en su romántica luna de miél Pierre-Qué vamos a hacer?! Silencio... ................................. Mientras tanto D-(Revisando sus analizis) Jane y Mason-....... D-....(Los mira) Mason-Está bien? D-Un segundo...(Sigue mirando su tabla xD) Jane y Mason-........ D-...Felicitaciones, usted dará a luz a un niño Jane-Sí...eso lo sabemos Mason-...Hay alguna anormalidad? D-No parece...los resultados dicen que está sano, ninguna enfermedad, y no hay probabilidad de que nazca muerto, se ha desarrollado muy bien, parece que está listo para salír Jane-Apróximadamente cuando daría a luz? D-...Tal vez en uno...dos...tres Mason-Días?...semanas? D-...Quizá en cuatro Mason y y Jane- .-. ....... D-Es hora del ultrasonido Jane-Esto está frío D-Es normal que esté frio...y aquí está Mason y Jane-(Miran la pantalla) Mason-(Toma su mano) D-Estos son sus piés, por aquí está su cabeza y estos son sus brazos, obviamente está en posición fetal Mason-...Está seguro que está bien? D-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, los dejaré sólos un momento (Se va) Silencio... Jane-Todo está listo para que salga al mundo Mason-(Miraba la pantalla) Lo miro y...sé que voy a quererlo como mi propio hijo Jane-Tú no tienes que hacerlo Mason...fue mi culpa Mason-Quiero hacerlo...el día que nazca cuando lo vea me sentiré mal si te dejo sola con esto Jane-Puedo hacerlo sola...me he vuelto más independiente Mason-Seré parte de su vida...no habrá discusión, ok? (Ríe un poco) Jane-Vale (Ríe) ....................................... Madison-Cómo está? Mason-El doctor dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse, que está sano Madison-Oh, eso es bueno Spencer-Pero diganos lo que queremos saber, en cuanto tiempo les dijo que nacería aproximadamente? Jane y Mason-(Se miran) Jane-Tal vez en uno...dos...tres Alistair-...Días?...semanas? Mason-...Tal vez cuatro Alistair, Spencer, Madison y Joey- .-. ......... ............................ Mientras tanto Robert-(Ryan Reynolds) (Sale del restarurante) En este lugar sirven la mejor comida, debería venir seguido, ahora, en qué estábamos? (Ve de lejos a Jane llegando con sus amigos y todos se muestran felices por ella) Ya te tengo donde te quería, chica, ahora tú Bree y Shannon-(Llegan) Robert-(Se detiene) O no, debí suponer que ella estaría aquí Bree-(Voltea) Robert-Mierda (Se va por un callejón) Ojalá no me haya visto, debo tener cuidado si no quisiera toparme con esa chica... Bree-Tú! Robert-Ah! (Se detiene)...Hola Bree, cómo estás ñ.ñ? Bree-Nunca me agradó que me saludaras Robert-Oh lo siento, lo había olvidado Bree-Porqué huías? Robert-Yo? Huyendo? No, que cosas dices, yo no estaba huyendo Bree-Pues habría jurado que te ví acercarte a nosotros o mejor dicho...a ella Robert-Se ve hermosa, en cuanto tiempo dará a luz? Bree-Quizá en uno...dos...tres Robert-...Días?...semanas? Bree-...Tal vez cuatro Robert- .-. ........ Bree-Qué estás haciendo aquí, Robert? Robert-Por si lo olvidas, el bebé es mío, quiero recuperarla Bree-Es tarde Robert-Vamos Bree, no me ayudarás? Bree-No, y aunque quisiera no podría porque ahora está con un hombre que la ama de verdad Robert-Volvió con el gemelo incestuoso del que tanto hablaba? Cómo es posible? Se hará cargo de algo que es mío? Bree-Porqué dices qe es tuyo? Robert-Porque ella tuvo sexo conmigo, ella se embarazó de mí, yo soy el padre Bree-El problema es, Robert...que tú nisiquiera deberías estar aquí, cuando ella te dijo que estaba embarazada, lo recuerdo muy bien, le diste dinero para que lo abortara en ese mismo momento y eso fue muy cruel Robert-Bree... Bree-Sin mencionar que cuando te dijo que no lo abortaría te alejaste de ella completamente, y no te preocupaste por lo que necesitaba, ahora que ella está aquí con todo el apoyo y amor que no recibió al principio, decides aparecer y decir que es tuyo Robert-Bree!...ahora es diferente Bree-Porqué es diferente? Robert-Porque ahora quiero ser parte de su vida, quiero estar a su lado cuando nazca Bree-Lo siento pero llegaste tarde, ese lugar ya está ocupado Robert-No podrás alejarme de ella tan fácil Bree-Ya lo veremos, aléjate de ella (Se aleja) Robert-Te lo advierto Bree, no será fácil Bree-Aléjate de ella!...Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar (Se va) ............................ Más tarde (Música) Shannon-Record scratch; Steve Miller Band Tattooed necks and tattooed hands Oh, how don't you drown in a rain storm? Skylart-Fresh regrets, vodka sweats The sun is down and we're bound to get Exhausted and so far from the shore Mason-You're never gonna get it I'm a hazard to myself I'll break it to you easy This is hell, this is hell Spencer-You're looking and whispering You think I'm someone else This is hell, yes. Literal hell. Shannon con Skylart, Spencer y Mason-We don't have to talk We don't have to dance We don't have to smile We don't have to make friends It's so nice to meet you, Let's never meet again We don't have to talk We don't have to dance We don't have to dance Shannon-Bottles smash, I raise my hand How can you all even stand it Why is there joy in this poison, oh Alistair-Faking smiles and confidence Driving miles to capture this excitement I can't take anymore, oh Shannon-You're never gonna get it I'm a hazard to myself I'll break it to you easy This is hell, this is hell Alistair-You're looking and whispering You think I'm someone else This is hell, yes. I am in hell. Shannon y Alistair con Skylart, Spnecer y Mason-We don't have to talk We don't have to dance We don't have to smile We don't have to make friends It's so nice to meet you, Let's never meet again We don't have to talk We don't have to dance We don't have to dance Yeah yeah, yeah yeah (Música) Spencer-You're never gonna get it I'm a hazard to myself I'll break it to you easy This is hell, this is hell Mason-You're looking and whispering You think I'm someone else This is hell, yes. Literal hell. Shannon con Alistair, Spencer, Mason y Skylart-We don't have to talk We don't have to dance We don't have to smile We don't have to make friends It's so nice to meet you, Let's never meet again We don't have to talk We don't have to dance We don't have to dance We don't have to talk We don't have to talk We don't have to dance We don't have to talk, talk, talk We don't have to dance Shannon-We don't have to talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk Skylart-Eso fue bueno Shannon-(Se acerca a Bree) Cómo te pareció eso? Bree-Bueno, puedo decir que Andy Black es lo tuyo Shannon-Hey qué está pasando? Suenas extraña Bree-Extraña? Yo siento mi tono de voz normal Shannon-Bree, te conozco y ese tono de voz no lo llamaría "normal" Bree-Estoy bien Shannon-Bueno yo no estaría tan seguro de eso (Hablaban) Mason-Qué son estas cosas? Joey-Son manitas de goma, que se estiran Mason-Ya lo recordé, yo y Madison jugábamos mucho con eso cuando eramos niños Madison-Qué recuerdos aquellos Spencer-Qué tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo Joey-Demasiado...cuando sea famoso les contaré a mis hijos que antes de serlo yo jugaba de niño con estas cosas Alistair-Joey por favor, deja de usar esa frase "cuando sea famoso" Joey-Ay, amargado ¬¬ Alistair-¬¬...(Le pega con la manita) Joey-Au!...(Le pega con la manita) Alistair-Ah!...(Le pega con la manita) Los 2-(Se miran)......(Comienzan a pegarse con las manitas) (Mientras juagaban con las manitas de goma pegajosas Shannon y Bree seguían hablando) Shannon-Bueno, ya vas a decirme qué pasa? Bree-El papá del hijo de Jane regresó Shannon-Su verdadero padre?! Bree-Baja la voz! Shannon-...Lo siento -.-'...dejame ver si entendí, el verdadero padre del hijo de Jane volvió, para qué? Bree-Dice que ahora va a reclamarlo como suyo cuando nazca Shannon-Dile que si le dio el apoyo a ella al principio de su embarazo que no venga ahora a reclamarlo como suyo Bree-Eso le dije, pero me dijo que no lo alejaría de ella tan fácil, quiere estar con ella a la hora que nazca Shannon-Mil veces no, tal vez él es su padre biológico pero no puede llegar y decir que es suyo cuando ella ya tiene a alguien que la apoya como él nunca lo hizo Bree-Se vió muy decidido, no sé si sea buena idea que se acerque a ella o no Shannon-Mason sabe quién es? Bree-No, no lo sabe Shannon-Probablemente si descubre quién es lo golpearía Bree-Por favor prométeme que no se lo dirás Shannon-Está bien, lo prometo ........................ 'Mientras tanto' X-Ya pueden pasar Elena-Estoy un poco nerviosa, no lo he visto últimamente Francis-Yo tampoco...pero sé que estará felíz de que nos hayamos vuelto a unir (Toma su mano) Elena-...(Sonríe un poco) Está bien (Se sientan frente del vidrio) Tim-(Sale, se sienta del otro lado del vidrio y toma el teléfono) Francis-Hola papá (Sonríe) Tim-...Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que mis 2 hijos no me han olvidado después de todo Elena-No, eso nunca papá Tim-Estoy orgulloso de todo lo que han crecido...quisiera haber estado con ustedes más tiempo Francis-Estás con nosotros Tim-Ahora mismo tengo ganas de abrazarlos muy fuerte a los dos...hombre y mujer, es en lo que se han convertido...nada me alegra más que ver a mis 2 hijos de diferentes madres tan unidos Elena-Cómo has estado padre? Tim-No hay nada interesante por acá, ya saben cómo es este asunto de la cárcel...pero les aseguro que saldré pronto Francis-...Lo-lo dices en serio? Tim-Casi termina mi sentencia aquí...y después podré ser libre al fín Elena-Papá eso és...es asombroso! Tim-La verdad estoy impaciente por salír de aquí, ya quiero ver a mis hijos sin que haya un cristal separándonos, y a sus madres también las extraño Francis-Estarán felices de verte...todos lo estaremos Tim-También quiero conocer a sus amigos de los que tanto me hablaban en la preparatoria...y a sus respectivas parejas Elena-Te agradarán, no lo dudes Francis y Elena-(Se miran) Tim-Espero verlos pronto...este lugar puede llegar a ser una tortura muchas veces Francis-Papá, lo bueno es que ya vas a salír Tim-Pronto se hará realidad X-Debe regresar Tim-...Los quiero chicos, no lo olviden (Se va) Elena-...Y nosotros a ti ......................... 'Más tarde' Robert-(Toca la puerta) Jane-(Abre)...Robert, qué estás haciendo aquí? Robert-Jane, te extrañé demasaido, luces linda igual que siempre Jane-No estoy para eso, Robert, qué tratas de hacer? Robert-Quiero ver a mi hijo cuando nazca Jane-Deberías irte, Mason puede llegar en cualquier momento Robert-No sabe que he venido? Quisiera conocerlo Jane-Pero yo no quiero que lo conozcas, Robert, vete por favor Robert-Tú no puedes alejarme de lo que es mío Jane-Pero tú sí por tu voluntad Robert-Creiste que te librarías de mí?...eso creiste? Jane-Tú fuiste quien se alejó, cuando te dije que había perdido mi periodo no quisiste aceptar que era tuyo Robert-Pero lo és (La acorrala más) Quiero ser parte de su vida Jane-Pero yo no quiero que lo seas, Mason podría hacerlo mejor que tú sin que fuera suyo Robert-Sí pero sólo tienes un problema...no crees que cuando crezca se preguntará "Dónde ha estado mi padre todo este tiempo?"...y no dudes en que me busque...porqué simplemente no dejas que yo esté con él? (Toca su panza) Jane-(Quita su mano)...Te apuesto a que se arrepentirá de haberte buscado cuando se dé cuenta de la persona que eres Robert-Ah sí?...ya lo veremos Jane-Vete por favor...sólo vete Robert-Está bien...(Toma la manta) Me llevaré esto...será divertido cuando juegue con él con esto (Se va) Jane-.......... ...................... 'Mientras tanto' ''(De fondo se escuchaba en el estéreo "When it rains"-Paramore) Alistair-Ya estamos sólos, qué pasa? Spencer-Necesito decirte algo es sólo que...me siento incómodo con ellos ahí en la sala y más cuando Joey últimamente ha estado un poco hiperactivo y felíz Alistair-Esta impaciente por que Jane da a luz, no es nada malo Spencer-Estoy felíz de que nos hayamos reoconciliado después de todo Alistair-Bueno, yo también estoy felíz de que haya sucedido Spencer-(Saca una pequeña caja) Eso no es todo lo que tenía que decirte Alistair-Oh dios, Spencer, me pedirás matrimonio? La verdad yo no... Spencer-Sshh (Pone un dedo en sus labios) Abrelo (Lo sienta en la cama) Alistair-...Vale (Abre la caja) Spencer-He escuchado que la gente le regala a su pareja un anillo de promesa, es algo cercano a una propuesta de matrimonio pero no es nada de eso Alistair-Qué quieres prometer, Spencer? Spencer-Quiero prometerte mi amor, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien que me soportara pero por suerte te encontré a ti, prometo no volver a perderte porque te necesito conmigo para no hacer cosas de las que después me arrepienta...creeras que soy muy cursi pero es lo que siento, te amo Alistair-Me encanta cuando eres cursi (Sonríe un poco) Yo te amo a ti (Lo besa) Spencer-(Sonríe) (Le pone el anillo en su dedo) Alistair-Me luce bien...me encanta Spencer-Sabía que te gustaría (Se besan) El beso cada vez se volvió más profundo, ya que estaban completamente solos y no era posible que sus amigos los descubrieran, sin pensarlo, Spencer aprovechó para recostar a su amado en la cama y enredar sus manos en su cabello (Spencer de verdad disfrutaba hacer eso, lo que a ti, quien está leyendo esto, te pone a pensar que si Alistair se cortara el cabello sin consentimiento de Spencer, este sin dudarlo terminaría con él, ok no, sigamos con la lectura ñ.ñ) sus amigos podían estar a escasos metros de ellos pero eso no los detenía, así que comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno, Spencer comenzó a acariciar suavemente su abdomen y estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa a Alistair hasta que... Joey-(Abre la puerta) Amigos!!! Spencer y Alistair-Joey!!! Joey-Amigo!? Alistair-Joey! Joey-Spencer!? Spencer-Joey?! Joey-Chicos?! Alistair-Joey, ya es suficiente Joey-Ok ._....aguarda un segundo, eso es una sortija? Alistair-Ahora de qué estás hablando? .-. Joey-Ese anillo que tienes en la mano, hace unos minutos no lo tenías .-. Spencer-Joey, no es lo que estás pensando, es un anillo de promesa Joey-Tiene sentido (Sale) (Baja silenciosamente al estudio) (Toma una guitarra y se sienta en una silla) I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in There's a story at the bottom of this bottle And I'm the pen (Música) Joey-When the lights go up I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm The way you wrap those boys around your finger Go on and play the leader 'Cause you know it's what you're good at; The low road for the fast track Make every second last 'Cause I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in There's a story at the bottom of this bottle And I'm the pen Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out 'Cause it feels like stealing hearts Calling your name from the crowd (Música) Joey-Live and let live You'll be the showgirl of the home-team I'll be the narrator Telling another tale of the American dream I see your name in lights We can make you a star Girl, we'll take the world by storm It isn't that hard... 'Cause I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in There's a story at the bottom of this bottle And I'm the pen Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out 'Cause it feels like stealing hearts Calling your name from the crowd Whoa... (Música) Madison-(Baja a escucharlo y se sienta en una silla) Joey-Take a breath Don't it sound so easy? Never had a doubt Now I'm going crazy Watching from the floor Take a breath And let the rest come easy Never settle down 'Cause the cash flow leaves me Always wanting more 'Cause I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in There's a story at the bottom of this bottle And I'm the pen Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out 'Cause it feels like stealing hearts Calling your name from the crowd 'Cause I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in There's a story at the bottom of this bottle... Madison-(Aplaude) Joey-Te gustó? Madison-No sabía que cantabas también en acústico Joey-Bueno, la canción es de All time low...pero me salió bien (Ríen) Joey-...Estás bien? Madison-...Me siento más relajada de lo que pensaba, creo que fue una buena decisión Joey-A todos les están pasando cosas geniales...tú te casaste, Jane y Mason han vuelto y juntos criaran al bebé, Spencer le regaló un anillo de promesa a Alistair...yo sólo tengo la música Madison-Joey... Joey-Ojalá me pasara algo así a mí... Madison-Estoy segura de que te pasarán grandes cosas...las mereces Joey-Me siento miserable con mi talento sin saber qué hacer con él? (Ríen) Madison-Yo nuca imaginé que dijeras algo así Joey-(Ríe un poco)...Sabes qué?...quiero que hagamos lo que hagamos con nuestas vidas sigamos siendo todos tan unidos como ahora Madison-Es lo que más deseo en la vida...no quiero ser éxitosa si no tendré con quién serlo Joey-No estaría más de acuerdo (Se levanta de la silla y la abraza)...tú y AListair son mis mejores amigos Madison-Ya lo has dicho Joey-Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta el día de mi muerte...no lo olvides (Ríen un poco) Madison-Tenemos una larga vida...lo que sea puede pasar Joey-Tienes razón...una de las cosas que quiero hacer, en un futuro...es escribir por mí mismo una canción Madison-Oh, eso no me lo imaginaba Joey-...La gente que escribe y compone canciones tiene más éxito en estos tiempos, si algún artista no tiene la inspiración para escribir una canción, sólo le pide a Sia que se la componga y se forma todo un éxito, de ejemplo tenemos a ella y Ryan Tedder Madison-Tienes razón (Ríe) Joey-...(Sonríe)